


Chain Reactions

by coloursflyaway



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 12:59:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5291777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloursflyaway/pseuds/coloursflyaway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy comes home from a mission, Harry knows just how to welcome him back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chain Reactions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mitslits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitslits/gifts).



 

„Oh God, Harry, please…“ Eggsy isn’t even aware of the words falling from his lips anymore, doesn’t know if they are pleas or demands, because the older man’s mouth is hot and slick around his cock and the three fingers he has got inside of Eggsy, fucking him slowly, deeply, are just a little too much, just enough to add a hint of pain to the pleasure.   
There is a hum instead of an answer, one that lets vibrations travel from Harry’s lips to Eggsy’s skin, and the sensation is so maddening it draws a choked groan from Eggsy. He has just come back from a three week long mission in Budapest, but none of the chases, the fights has made his heart pump this wildly.

Without looking down – because that would be the death of him, surely – Eggsy threads his hand into Harry’s hair, mussing it up. He just needs something, anything to hold onto.   
Again, Harry hums, picks up his pace, bobbing his head faster, taking Eggsy’s cock so deep that he can feel the head hitting the back of the other’s throat, Harry’s tongue dragging almost lazily over the vein on the underside.   
Harry’s fingers spread inside of Eggsy, stretching him further, and by now, he cannot even try to suppress the sounds he is making; if everyone is going to hear this, then so be it.

With every bob of the older man’s head, with every delicious thrust of his fingers, Eggsy can feel himself getting closer to the edge, his fingers tensing up in Harry’s hair, his toes curling, his stomach clenching. Harry’s breath on his abdomen alone is enough to make his skin break out in goose bumps, sparks of pleasure tingling up his spine, down his arms and legs until Eggsy can’t think anymore, can’t do anything but feel.

In the end, it only takes a particularly hard rub against his prostate, a hard suck around his cock and Eggsy is coming apart at the seams, his orgasm wrecking through him. He fucks up into Harry’s mouth only to grind down onto his fingers a second later, taking the pleasure that was denied for him for so long, and Harry lets him, continues to suck, to thrust his fingers lazily until Eggsy is coming down from his high, the aftershocks still making him shiver.

It’s Eggsy who has to pull Harry off when his skin is too oversensitive to be touched any longer. Harry presses one last kiss to his hip, then straightens his back and leans over the desk he has Eggsy spread out on to press one to his lips as well, short and sweet and leaving a few smudges of come around Eggsy’s mouth.   
“Welcome back, my heart”, Harry mutters, lips brushing against his cheek. He reaches down to pull Eggsy’s trousers back up, then sits down and takes Eggsy with him, who doesn’t even try to protest. Instead, he just snuggles against the older man’s chest, feeling boneless and yet almost blissfully sated.   
“If that’s how ya gonna welcome me back every time, I’ll tell Merlin to only gimme long-time missions from now on”, he slurs against Harry’s chest, clutches at the other’s shirt. Harry smells like always, like bergamot and washing detergent and home.

Harry chuckles, puts his arms around Eggsy, who all but purrs; he loves it when Harry holds him like this, making him feel warm and protected and loved.   
“Believe me, my boy, I’d gladly do this every day if it means not letting you go for this long ever again.”  


 

**Author's Note:**

> In case you want to say hi, send me a prompt, or tell me something nice, you can find me on Tumblr here:  
> [X](http://www.coloursflyaway.tumblr.com)


End file.
